


My Sweet, My Love

by Kitahara_Rei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sweets Vampire AU, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara_Rei/pseuds/Kitahara_Rei
Summary: A secret meeting in the night between vampires from different clans, a forbidden romance.





	My Sweet, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ me: stop writing smut  
Also me: how do vampires bang if they can't get it up when there's no blood flow?
> 
> Happy (early) Halloween!!! I love the sweets vampire au to bits and you can't stop me from writing a ranrei about it <strike>let me drown in my self-indulgence </strike>

"Ah, that was so much fun!"

Reiji kicked off his boots the moment he entered his bedroom, ignoring the way they landed messily with a thud in the corner of the room. The thick liquid swirled dangerously in the glass he held with every drunken stumble, but eventually, he found his way to the four-poster bed, collapsing onto the soft silken sheets. Miraculously, he managed to keep any from spilling.

Tonight had been the bi-annual gathering of the four vampire clans, a grand party held in the Black Spider's mansion to celebrate their ongoing truce. Reiji, being the head of the clan, had hosted the party graciously, inviting the representatives from the other three clans into their home. He had left Tokiya in charge after his short speech, knowing he would keep everything in order with his sense of responsibility.

The night had mostly gone by in a blur. 

Reiji was invited to dance with the charming Ren and sweet Natsuki of the Ivory Horse clan, led around the ballroom floor with practised grace and excessive twirling. Camus had been in a good mood that night, offering a slow dance with Reiji to a soft ballad, a rare opportunity that Reiji took up instantly. Sweet words were exchanged between them when Reiji was in his arms, along with a promise of a tea party at their home another night, and perhaps a hint of a little more than just conversation. Reiji smiled at the invitation, though he left his answer vague.

He drank sweet wine with Otoya and Cecil of the Quartz Cat clan, chatting about their recent adventures and explorations of the unknown world. They introduced a new member of their clan, Ai, who had turned merely a few moons ago, relatively new to their society. Reiji cooed over him immediately, promising to teach him more about the vampiric lifestyle. His icy heart almost melted at the saccharine smile that the young vampire flashed him, his eyes glowing like beautiful aquamarines. There was a certain intelligence behind those large eyes, one that spoke of knowledge beyond their realm.

He found the lone representative of the Noir Bat clan, Masato, by the balcony, watching the stars in the night sky, away from the party. He smiled at Reiji's presence, inviting him to small talk over a glass of wine. Reiji agreed despite the light buzz in his head. They talked for a while over the various matters of their territories, the conversation steering occasionally to the other member of the clan. Syo interrupted them partway through, to bring them back to the party.

He was pleasantly drunk by the end of the party when the clock struck three, only two hours to dawn. The representatives left his home on a good note, a sign that their truce was going to continue on for the following months, and hopefully, years.

Reiji thanked Tokiya and Syo for looking after the rest of the guests. Tokiya berated Reiji for leaving him and Syo to watch the guests, but there was no bite to his words, for he knew the importance of maintaining their relationships with the other clans. Reiji then ruffled their hair affectionately, bidding them goodnight before the three of them retreated back to their rooms.

He hadn't come to the party. Reiji had known the moment he heard Masato introduce himself as the representative despite being the younger brother. Did something happen to him? The night was still young and Reiji had time to wait.

A shadow passed his balcony window that disappeared in a blink of an eye. Reiji took a drink from the wineglass, gulping down the thick liquid. It burned his throat, but it couldn't quite quench the lingering thirst that never went away. He finished it, letting the empty glass fall to his side, the last few droplets staining his sheets red.

"Had fun?"

There was the voice he had been waiting to hear from all night. He peered up to see Ranmaru watching him, his cloaked figure leaning against the balcony door, silver hair accented by the bright moonlight.

"Ran-Ran," Reiji greeted with a smile. "You're back."

The other vampire scoffed. "I promised, didn't I? You'll never let me live it down for the next century if I didn't turn up."

"Aw, don't be like that. Come here," Reiji said, beckoning him forth with a finger, an invitation for Ranmaru to enter his chambers. Ranmaru took a step into the room, unbuckling his travelling cloak, folding and placing it on the side chair.

Reiji pushed himself up to a sitting position, feeling the world lurch around him. It had been a while since he had seen him, since the time Ranmaru had first gone travelling. He hadn't changed much outwardly like any other vampire, but there was a hint to how much more experienced he had grown from his gaze. Maybe it was the wine talking, but he found Ranmaru's features much more beautiful than before. Reiji couldn't take his eyes off him.

"I think I've had a bit too much wine," Reiji chuckled. He tugged at the bow loose by his neck, sliding the patterned fabric between his fingers before letting it fall into a pool of silk in the ground. Ranmaru's eyes followed the fabric, then snapped his gaze back up.

"Anyone with eyes can see that." Ranmaru stopped in front of him. He was dressed in a suit that fitted his form well. Reiji appreciated a fine man in a fine suit, his eyes looking the other up and down. "Did I miss anything?"

"The Quartz Cat got a new cutie, newly turned. A fledgling from outside the territories. He knows something that we don't," Reiji said, placing a finger to his chin. "I was invited to the Ivory Horse's home for tea." He watched Ranmaru carefully before adding, "I think Myu-chan wants to fuck me."

There was a slight twitch of irritation in his brow. How cute. "Are you going?" Ranmaru asked, voice even. But there was no hiding how unpleasant he found that to be. Camus and him had never gotten along well.

"For tea? Maybe. It would be rude not to go." Reiji sat up, placing a finger to his chin. "If he offered more, I might not say no."

A flicker of red flashed in his eyes. It was so easy to rile up his jealousy, as Reiji discovered a while back. But there was no one else that Reiji had eyes for except Ranmaru, so he needn't worry about that.

Reiji stood up from the bed, sauntering over to him. He pressed up close, chest to chest. "I've missed you, my darling," he whispered, snaking his arms around Ranmaru's neck, pulling him close for a quick kiss. Odd-coloured eyes widened when Reiji broke it to push him onto the bed. He climbed on after him, their combined weight causing a dip in the mattress.

Reiji had always found Ranmaru's eyes intriguing. Ranmaru wasn't a true vampire like the rest of them. He was special; his body was warm like a human's, yet he had the senses and strength of a vampire. A dhampir, as they were called, born from the union of a human and a vampire. It had been one of the reasons that Ranmaru disliked attending the coven parties, belonging neither here nor there. An outcast of both worlds.

He dipped in for another kiss. Reiji hadn't found the need to breathe in years, but the dance of their lips had left him gasping for air, light-headed. Ranmaru's lips moved with his own, sending a heat that tingled all the way down. Hot hands moved down the side of his waist, sliding under the hems of his shirt to feel him, rough hands on icy skin. 

Reiji yanked off Ranmaru's tie in one practised motion, tossing it away from the bed. A few of the buttons popped from his unnecessary use of strength, revealing a new expanse of skin underneath the fabric. He moved on to kiss at his neck, feeling the steady thrum of blood rushing through the vein on Ranmaru's neck. His fangs ached to sink down into the skin, to pierce through to the warmth, to feed until he was full and satisfied. But Reiji had enough years of self-control not to lose himself like a fledgling. Giving one slow lick at the pulse, he nibbled, biting gently enough for it not to break the skin, leaving kisses when he was done.

"Just do it already if you're going to," Ranmaru said. There was a hint of anticipation to his voice, already bracing himself for the bite.

"I'd like to savour my meals," Reiji said, giving his neck another kiss and a nip. "Tastes so much better this way, especially when you're such a snack."

"Just hurry the fuck up before I change my mind."

Sweetness of the blood exploded in his mouth as he bit down, feeling Ranmaru tense in his hold before he relaxed. A light flush covered his face as his eyes squeezed shut. Reiji lapped at the thick, hot liquid, groaning at how good it tasted. It was better than the fancy wine Camus brought tonight, and the vampire had such an extensive collection back home.

He had been terribly starved for the past few months, eagerly awaiting the time that Ranmaru would return. He would have made do with the occasional human, but they didn't have quite the same satisfaction that Ranmaru gave him, and it felt wrong when he had promised his all to his lover.

When he felt the other's hand on his shoulder, Reiji gave a few last licks to close the wound before pulling back to view his handiwork. A clean mark as usual, only the two puncture wounds visible upon his skin. He kissed Ranmaru, the taste of blood mixing between their tongues. 

"Hungry?" Reiji asked, unbuttoning his shirt halfway, tugging it down his shoulder to expose his neck. Ranmaru's eyes turned dark with desire. If there was one thing that Ranmaru couldn't resist, it was blood. Specifically Reiji's blood. "I'm all yours." 

A sharp glint entered his eyes at the offer. Ranmaru shifted them so that he was sitting up with Reiji straddling his lap. White fangs flashed, then without warning, a sharp pain flared from his neck. He dug his nails into Ranmaru's back, gasping at the burning pain. It spread from his neck to the rest of his body, smoldering like fire. He could feel it down to the very tips of his fingers and toes, spreading throughout his body.

The pain quickly morphed into pleasure. Soon, Reiji was clutching at Ranmaru with mouth opened in a soundless moan. He could feel the warmth of Ranmaru's lips on his neck, sucking and mouthing at Reiji's skin aggressively as he fed. Ranmaru's lips were soft on his neck, the fangs scraping against the surface before they sunk down again.

Yet another wave of pleasure made him shiver. This was the only reason that he was so willing to let Ranmaru bite him. Ranmaru was a particularly passionate lover, often giving in to his instincts when he got into the mood. 

Reiji took a sharp intake of air (a foreign gesture after losing his humanity many centuries ago), feeling a little light-headed. A few more licks and the dhampir was done feeding, leaving soft kisses on Reiji's neck. Both his eyes glowed red as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the red across his cheek. He licked his lips. "Delicious," he said, caressing Reiji's face gently. "You really had a lot to drink tonight. I could taste it in your blood."

He felt the areas with his finger where Ranmaru had bitten, the tenderness of the bites promising the emergence of hickies later. It hurt a little when he touched it, though it was already healing. A little trophy from tonight's encounter that Reiji would wear for the next week or so. Even vampiric healing wouldn't be able to heal it in a day. 

"The Quartz Cats can hold their liquor well for a group of young ones," he said, returning from his high, holding onto Ranmaru's shoulders for support. "Then Hijirin offered me another. I couldn't say no." His eyes fell onto the ring on Ranmaru's finger, the emblem of the bat gleaming, the Noir Bat's family crest. "It would have been rude to turn down your brother."

"I'm not here to talk about them." Right. Ranmaru could care less of vampires and their clan rules. He would have become a typical vampire hunter if it wasn't for Reiji's intervention.

Reiji smiled. "I guess not."

The way that Ranmaru watched him sent a shiver down his spine, as if he was prey, staring down the eyes of a predator.

He was thrown back against the bed, landing on the soft pillows. Ranmaru explored every inch of his exposed skin with expert fingers, burning wherever they touched. They kissed with a fervour, their tongues flicking out to taste the salty tang that came from the leftovers from their mutual feeding. Eventually, they had shed the rest of their clothes, the articles scattered around the bed.

Tangled together upon the silken sheets, they moved in sync, the bed squeaking under them. It was a heat he hadn't felt in six months, a burning hotness that only the dhampir could give him. The dhampir muffling the sounds of his rising pleasure into Reiji's skin, his fangs hovering on the surface of his shoulders, nicking them with every few thrusts he made. Every bite sent a tingle rushing through his veins like adrenaline, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Soon, Ranmaru had him crying out his name, his sharp nails leaving thin red trails down the dhampir's back. Ranmaru growled Reiji's name with every hard thrust, leaning in down close enough for Reiji to sink his fangs in, sending the dhampir into his climax, finishing inside him.

This had been their arrangement for centuries now, with Ranmaru giving Reiji the blood he wanted and Reiji providing the dhampir an outlet for his sexual frustrations. Humans were far too fragile for him and vampires frowned upon dhampirs. 

But their relationship had changed from a mere arrangement to something more. Reiji had noticed when they shared more tender kisses under the starlight, and Raaru stayed longer and longer every time.

"Leaving so soon?" Ranmaru was in the middle of buttoning up his dress shirt, crumpled from when it had been thrown haphazardly across the room earlier. He looked over at Reiji, who was sprawled languidly on the bed, the deep purple lovebites already forming all over his body where Ranmaru had marked. He had no problem in baring it all for the dhampir, to show him the results of their night-time romp.

"Dawn is approaching in an hour. Masato will be wondering when I would return from my 'errand'," Ranmaru answered simply. "I'll see you again tomorrow." He clipped on the travelling cloak, turning around to look at Reiji once more. Reiji blew him a kiss, to which he only rolled his eyes with a smile. Slipping through to the balcony, he pulled the curtains shut, then closed the door with a click. A dark shadow of his wings was cast on the curtains and there he went, flying off into the night.

Reiji picked up the tie he left behind, taking in Ranmaru's scent. It had been so long since his heart had beaten, and it was too long for him to remember how warm it had been to be in love. Ranmaru had taught him the warmth again, to feel as if he was alive once more with every small moment they shared, from the tender looks to the heat of passion.

The spider gleamed from the bedside table where he had placed his clan's ring, a heavy reminder of his position. A romantic relationship between different vampire clans was forbidden as per coven laws, but so was hiding the dhampir as a full-fledged vampire. Reiji had broken far too many to count.

For the sake of the Black Spider clan, he would have to keep their night-time meetings secret from the others, to pretend to be strangers at gatherings. He could easily play his flirting off as mere teasing, but Reiji had a feeling that both Tokiya and Syo knew, just that they hadn't found the opportunity to broach the subject with him.

Peace between the clans was necessary, yet Reiji couldn't help looking forward to Ranmaru's next visit. 

He closed his eyes, awaiting for the day to pass so that he could see his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! (*´∀`*)


End file.
